


Angry minifics written while dancing on strangers

by Thunderbeard



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Written as punishment for the Discord Group, and also for me, now im just posting the short angsty shit i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/pseuds/Thunderbeard
Summary: The Godsfall Discord disrespected me so I did this





	1. Fire and Blood

Pera poured flame into Xion's chest, uncaring of the pain it caused. All he cared about was saving Xion's life. Hiccuping gasps came out as the former Kadarian's lungs filled with blood, the banesword still in the hands of the charred husk that was Xion’s father just moments before. He didn’t get last words, barely mouthing “Spark.” before he slipped away. Pera saw Xion, dead in his arms. This wasn’t like Darryl. He could have saved him, if he was just better. With that thought, everything burned.


	2. Flesh and Bone

The next time they were in Port Bliss, it was different. He was stronger, he was better. No one was going to die this time. That’s when he saw them. Cyril, Lefluer, and that masked man Rina called Tiago. But they were not alone. Behind them was a thing. A shifting mass. Until he saw the faces. It was his gang, _harvested_. Turned into a mass of flesh that writhed and screamed. And heard the voices “Dorro, Dorro why does it still hurt? Why did you let him do this to us?” How could he answer?


	3. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this one is just because I'm mean to myself

Torrvic was having a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing about fucking, and for once he didnt have a hangover. After finally remembering to teleport back to see his children, he Dorro and Oinkers had had a lovely time playing with the bouncing toddlers as they wildshaped with him. He strode into the mess hall at the spear of Jardin when a familiar scent hit his nose. The mother of his children looked up and smiled, "Thank you for bringing that pig with you! We haven't had fresh meat in months!" And the world fell out from under him. When he came too, his entire front, mouth to groin was covered in blood. His stomach was full, and it didn't taste like pork.


	4. Party Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thought on Dorro and Torrvic's dynamic, considering that Dorro's parents were addicts.

The nights Torrvic drank more, did more drugs, were always followed by an irritable Dorro Knott in the morning. Pera was not happy with that, and confused as to why. Dorro didn’t partake with Torrvic. He wasn’t hungover, he just seemed sleep deprived and stressed. Pera wasn’t one to beat around the bush, so he came out with it.

”Dorro, why are you so annoyed after Torrvic’s parties?”

Dorro looked up and said, more curtly than Pera had ever heard him, “I’m making sure he doesn’t die before he wakes up”

Pera was only more confused now. “Why would he die? It’s just drinking.”

Dorro bit out the next few sentences, as if each word was something he didn’t want to give freely. “I’ve seen this before, with my parents. They and their friends would smoke, or take, or drink, or shoot up whatever they had that night. Maybe someone’s heart stopped, Maybe they choked on their own vomit. Didn’t mean they weren’t any less dead. I had to stay up, just to keep them alive through the night. Then wake up and try to get the money they needed to get drugs for the next night. If I was lucky, there would be enough for food too. So no, it’s not just drinking. And no, I’m not going to sleep until I know my friend will wake up the next morning.”

Pera wished he hadn’t asked.


End file.
